


Forgiveness

by TooRonz



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship?, Fluff, HH, M/M, Shipping, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRonz/pseuds/TooRonz
Summary: [I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO MEGA MAN/FULLY CHARGED.]Mega Man: Fully Charged (C) Cartoon Network.Mega Man (C) Capcom.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great at writing stories but i'm still practicing.  
> also I might make more stories like this??  
> idk jhgdh anyways enjoy,,

[Note: This is a based off of the end of one of the mega man episodes known as "Please Rush Home"]  
[Also, this is a bit of a headcanon where they are roommates and have their own room. hope this clears things up]  
\-------  
SLAM!  
Fire man jumped at the sound of a heavy metal door slamming shut. His body collapsed as he was doing yoga, it was something that helped control his anger but now he was beyond frustrated. In his vision as he was getting up off the ground, he saw a very emotionally broken and teary eyed Wave man.  
Fire man sighed. he hated seeing Wave man like that since whenever he cried, his tears were more harmful than his own weapons themselves. He watched as Wave man weepingly walked into a closet they had and shut the door and soon bawled uncontrollably, a small puddle poured out slowly from underneath the closet door.  
Fire man groaned and walked up to the closet door, knocking on it to get Wave man's attention.  
"What are you crying for, Wave man?" Fire man asked.  
Wave man sniffed quickly.  
"N-Nothing! And i'm not crying! My eyes are just watery." Wave man said, trying to lie. But he was the worst at lying.  
Fire man face palmed himself, softly groaning.  
"I know you're lying to me, Wave. Haven't you learned that you suck at lying?" Fire man said, crossing his arms.  
"Fine, i lied. But why do you care about how i feel?" Wave man said, sniffing again.  
"Look. Just because i can get easily angered by you doesn't mean i care about you any less. Just tell me what's wrong or we are gonna be here for a long time." Fire man said.  
Wave man sniffed once more, wiping his face of tears so that Fire man wouldn't notice how ugly he looked crying.  
"O-Ok, but i gotta leave this closet, it's a little hard for me to talk in here." Wave man said, making a fake and embarassing chuckle.  
\---  
Once Wave man left the closet, he went over and sat on his own bed. His bed had a soft aqua blue blanket that had little fishes and bubbles on it, and he had a lot of stuffed toys such as a dolphin, a sea turtle and even a cute fish. But his favorite one was an alligator plushie that reminded him of his lost pet alligator. The only difference about the alligator plushie was that it was wearing down slowly, one of it's button eyes were missing and it had a couple of small tears. But no matter how damaged it was, Wave man loved it to death. Wave man picked up the alligator plushie and hugged it carefully, not wanting it to get worse in it's condition.  
Fire man sat next to Wave man, looking at the poor alligator.  
"So, what's gotten you so down?" Fire man asked.  
"Well, i was just trying to find my Alligator again but then that mega jerk and his adorable robot dog pummled me and got me arrested. Luckily i escaped because well..i'm right here."  
Fire man sighed.  
"My yoga was ruined because of you looking for your stupid alligator?" He said, frustrated as always.  
"He was not stupid!" Wave man yelled, hugging his plushie more tighter than normal.  
"He was amazing and sweet and i loved him! You don't understand how much he meant to me! he was always there for me when i was sad! He was the only one who cared, unlike you!" Wave man said, he had never been this angry in his life. It almost scared Fire man.  
"You never cared for me, because all i was an annoyance to you! is that right Fire man!?"  
Fire man was slightly shocked at the tone of Wave man's voice. He wanted to say something but he just couldn't.  
Wave man then slouched down and sighed.  
"I need to sleep now. I'm tired." He said, looking away from Fire man.  
Fire man slowly stood up and walked over to his own bed. His bed had a quilted blanket that had cool flames on it, but there was really nothing else on his bed. No plushies, no toys, just a pillow and blanket. But he didn't mind that. they soon were in their beds, trying to sleep.  
\---  
Wave man woke up to seeing Fire man not in his bed, which confused him but didn't bother him. He always knew Fire man was the early bird. But the one thing that had him in a panic was that his alligator plush was missing. He jumped out of bed, frantically looking everywhere, hoping and begging to find his plush. That was when he heard the metal door open and close. He turned his head to see Fire man. Fire man seemed to have a hard time holding something behind his back, due to not having hands.  
Wave man stood up, suspicious of Fire man.  
"Where have you been, Fire man? And what's behind your back?" He said, pointing his water cannon to make it seem like he too had a hand.  
"Oh well, you see Wave man.. i felt bad for what i said yesterday and i wanted to make you feel better by taking your plushie." He said, still trying to hide the plush behind his back.  
"Since when would stealing my plushie make me feel better?" Wave man said, getting mad.  
"You didn't let me finish." Fire man said.  
"Why i took him was because...well..." Fire man paused. He then show the surprise to Wave man.  
Wave man gasped.  
There in Fire man's "hands" was Wave man's alligator plushie, all fixed up. The plush had a new button eye and even the rips and tears were sewed up. He even noticed that the plushie was stuffed with more cotton, making it more softer and bigger than before.  
Wave man hesitated before picking up the plushie and dancing in circles in excitment.  
"Alligator! You're all fixed up and new!" Wave man blushed softly as he gently hugged the plush.  
He then opened his eyes, looking at Fire man in surprise.  
"H-How did you?" Wave man tried to ask.  
"Well, since i couldn't fix him myself, i got Hypno Woman to help fix it." Fire man said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I hope you like it, i really wanted to give an apology to you for what i said" Fire man's words were stopped by Wave man setting his plushie on his bed and embracing Fire man in a big hug, causing them to both fall on the ground.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Fire man!" Wave man said, "kissing" Fire man's forehead. He then yanked his head back, blushing as he didn't mean to do what he just did.  
Fire man too was blushing, but it didn't anger him.  
"Oh my god, i'm so sorry Fire man! I-I didn't mean too i-i really didn't mean it." Wave man said, stuttering before Fire man too "kissed" Wave man's forehead.  
Fire man then pulled Wave man down with a hug, cuddling him as they both nuzzled and giggled.  
Once they grew tired of hugging, they both stood up and looked away for a moment.  
Fire man then spoke.  
"I love you."  
"I-I love you too, Fire man." Wave man said, looking at Fire man.  
Fire man looked back at Wave man.  
Wave man didn't feel like a friend anymore.  
He felt like he was more than that.  
Like, his boyfriend.  
A boyfriend he never thought he would have.


End file.
